Kalasin's Adventure
by Charisma Jo
Summary: THE END! all over! yay! please R&R! **Thanks to everyone who did review! u all roc!** CJ
1. The Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own Kalasin or any of the other characters in this story.   
Runaway  
"I don't love him father! I don't even know him! I refuse to see this through!" and that's that. thought Kally as she turned her back to her father, King Jonathan, and crossed her arms. Kally, now 16, had never wanted to be betrothed to anyone who she didn't love. And she never believed her father would make her. Now it seems that she was wrong.  
"I'm sorry Kalasin. You have to marry Prince Jethro. It's in the alliance with the Copper Isles. This topic is not up for compromise."  
"But, Father!"  
"No buts, you will marry Jethro and that is that. Nothing you say can make me change my mind."  
"Fine, if that's the way you feel." Kalasin stomped out of the room, bumping into her older brother, Roald. "Oooooooh I hate him. I don't know how you can stand him."  
"You must be referring to Father. Kally, It's not that bad. He makes good decisions. Look at me and Chasikimi, he betrothed us and we are happily married. You underestimate him too much."  
"I don't care, I'm not marrying that man from the Copper Isles. I simply refuse to and no one, not even you can make me change my mind." Kally pushed passed her older brother and stomped to her bedchamber. I HATE being a princess. Kally thought as she kicked away her old doll from her path. I just despise it! Sometimes I wish I could just pack up and leave this place. Go somewhere where I could make my own choices and do what I want to do. She looked at the doll she kicked. It was the first doll she had ever gotten. When she was still in her crib her father and mother had given this doll to her as a birthday gift. When she was 2 . . . . . "How I wish I could go back to being little." She thought aloud. " I wish I could go back to Pirates Swoop and play with Thom and all them and see Daine again when she healed the bird. Bt no, I can't I have to stay here and be pretty and act perfect. And impress fathers guests and be a puppet for his kingdom." She glared at the doll. "I wish-" a knock interrupted her. "Who is it?" she snapped at the closed door.  
"Milady, T'is I, your humble younger brother." Called the voice from behind the door. "May I come in and gravel at your feet?" the voice continued.  
"Liam," Kally sighed," Yes, you can come in." The door opened and in walked Liam, now a squire at the palace. "Hey Laim, what have you been up to? I haven' seen you around as often as I would've liked. Not that I could be around to much, what with Father ordering me around like I'm a servant."  
"Ahh, now I understand your grumpiness, your highness. Father is arranging a marriage again for you and who is it this time? Tusaine? No no no, it's the Copper Isles. I remember, Prince Jethro. I hear he's quite a handsome man."  
"Yes handsome and as think-skulled as any hair brained idiot would be."  
"Oh, my poor little older sister, you have to realize that your prince charming is not out there and face the facts that your doomed to be sad and lonely, married to a rich, handsome man who will protect you from harm forever." Liam continued his mocking speech, standing up and lifting an arm for affect.  
"Be quiet," snapped Kalasin, throwing a pillow at her brother, sending him laughing out the door. "Oooooh. Everyone is making me so mad today, I'm going to see Daine." She decided and walked out the door to see Daine at the stables.  
"Daine? Daine? Where are you???" Kally called looking around the stables. "Daine? Are you here????" "Where is everyone?" Kally looked everywhere for her friend. Finally giving up and ended up getting her horse and riding away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
hey how'd ya like it? It needs work I know. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   



	2. The Woodsman

The Woodsman  
Kally didn't care where she ended up as long as she was far away from the castle and her father and all her problems. She didn't even notice that she had passed through Corus and was riding into the countryside, or that it was getting very dark outside.   
Finally, she stopped to get a drink from a stream running beside her, and realized that she didn't know where she was and how late it was. The sun was almost all the way set.   
Where am I? She asked herself. How far did I ride? Kalasin looked around, Oh my, its pretty late and getting colder She pulled her shawl tighter over her shoulders. Luckily, Alanna had taught her how to take care of herself when she was younger. She guided her horse a little off the path and tied her to a big evergreen tree. She scavenged around for firewood and used the little bit of the Gift that she had to light it on fire. She warmed her hands, rubbing them together over the fire.   
Suddenly Kally's horse starting bucking and whinnying at a strange sound in the woods. "Calm down Starcreast, What's the matter, girl?" Kally looked around. "Is someone there?" She called, sounding braver than she was. "I demand you show yourself, immediately,"  
"Ya do, do ya?" replied a gruff voice. "Well, then I heard it's always been polite t'do what a lady tells." He said while walking out of the bush. It was a scary looking muscular man. He had scruffy brown hair and tattered clothes that looked like they haven't been washed in a while. "My aren't you a pretty little thing, aren't cha? What would a lady-like creature like you be doin' in the woods away out here?"  
"None of your business," she snapped, watching his movements as he walked around her and her horse.  
"Well, might you be feisty? And for it being my business, it is, since I own this here part of the woods, and you are standing on it," he answered stepping closer to her. Kally, scared out of her mind, kicked him in the leg and jumped on Starcreast. She rode off as fast as she could, not looking back in fear that the man would be following her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
hey hope u like it. sorry bout the short chapter. next ones longer!! review review review! 


	3. The Inn and the Stranger

The Inn and the Stranger  
Kally rode through the night, not stopping until it was near morning and she entered a town. She stopped at the first inn she saw, not caring what sort of people were in it. She just wanted a room so that she may sleep and gather her weary strength for the trip back to Corus.  
"A room, if you please, and please draw a bath and send up breakfast in an hour, if you can." She asked the fat, rosy-cheeked man at the counter.  
"A room ya say, with breakfast and a bath? Milady knows what she wants." He smiled a welcoming smile at Kally, who smiled a weak one back, just before feinting and falling into someone's arms . . . . .  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Princess Kalasin awoke in a biiiig room, not one that she had ever seen before. Then she remembered the inn and the night before and Father . . . Kally sat up in the bed.  
"I see your up," said a strong, masculine voice form behind her. She looked around to see a man standing behind her. He was tall, with broad shoulders and just gorgeous. No other word could describe him. And from the way he walked, he looked like he had perfect balance. Thank you Alanna she thought for that piece of knowledge.   
"Just who are you?" She asked the stranger.  
"I'm Ricardo of Cop . ."   
"Of where??" asked Kalasin, "Copper Isles?"  
"No, no, no, no. I'm from a fief in um Scanra, Cop-Copellia. Yeah. I'm Ricardo from Copellia." He looked at her, Kally grinned back. "And where are you from miss feinting princess??" he asked with a smirk.  
"I'm uh Kally from well, nowhere. I just travel around, it's great to be free." She looked up to see if he had believed her. He looked serious enough.   
"Well Kally from nowhere, may I take you to dinner? You slept through breakfast and lunch, though I'm not surprised, you look as if you haven't slept all night, and you feinted do to not eating,"  
"I-I did??" Yikes! I hope he doesn't think I'm a skinny little twig afraid of gaining weight she glanced up at him, oh well, if he does, I'll have to prove him wrong.  
"Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you," I never thought I'd say that without being forced. Kally thought, surprised at herself.  
"Well then, I'll come get you in an hour," Ricardo answered as he walked to the door.   
"See you then," Kally called after him. When he was out of sight, she dropped backwards onto the mattress. Ooooooh, he's sooo cute. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep, dreaming about dinner with Ricardo.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"When will you be leaving the Rat's Hideout?" asked Ricardo as he ate his share of the duck they had ordered.  
"The Rat's Hideout? Is that what they call this place? If I knew that, I think I would've reconsidered staying," Kally answered, sipping her drink.  
"Well, It's Hound's place and he decided on the name, I think he named it as a joke, everyone who knows him, knows that there isn't a rat anywhere near his place."  
"That's a relief," Kally replied, grinning.  
Ricardo smiled back. "So when?"  
"When what?" Kally asked, snapping out of the dreamworld she was in. (dreaming about a certain someone sitting across the table from her . . )   
"When are you leaving?"   
"Oh, right. Umm I'm not sure. Probably tomorrow morning, I'm going to Corus. What about you?"  
"Your going to Corus?" he asked.  
"Yes . . ." Kally answered slowly. "Why are you going to?"  
Rick nodded his head vigorously, "Yes."  
"You are?" Kally said, excited. "That's excellent!"  
"Will you give me the honor of escorting you there, milady" Rick flashed a heart-stopping smile at her.  
"Why of course, young sir. I would be honored." She smiled back.  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The ride was pretty uneventful, the company stayed over night at another Inn. Kally noticed that the company was pretty big for a fief in Scanra, but she shrugged it off. It didn't matter as long as she was with Ricardo. Once Kally's sensible side attempted to tell the princess about how angry her father will be when she gets home and how silly this boy is, how her father will never ever allow his daughter to marry anyone but Jethro, but of course, Kally had fallen head over heals over him, so nothing could change her mind.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"We can stop at a good friend of mine's on the way to Corus." Rick was saying to a riding captain. I wonder who that could be? The only other fief that I know of near here id Lady Alann- Oh No! Wait, how could Ricardo from Scanra know Alanna? A small fief in Scanra no less. No, he can't know Alanna; he must mean a small fief near here  
"I'm sure they will be happy to see us," he was saying.  
"Rick? Where are we staying the night?"  
"Ah, milady, that's a surprise." He said with a grin.  
Kally bit her lip, a good surprise I hope.   
They kept riding through lunch, and the area began to seem more familiar to Kally. Maybe a little too familiar for her liking. Oh no, we are going to Alanna's! I guess I have to face Father some time or another.   
"Okay Rick, where are we going? Time to tell me."  
"Na ah ah. My lips are sealed."  
"Ri-ick," Kally complained, "Just a tiny hint," to assure me that it's not Alanna's she added to herself.  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait," he said and rode ahead.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Here we are!" said Rick, motioning to a big castle, The Pirates Swoop.   
Kally tried to keep her fear inside. "Wow, how do you know Alanna and George?"  
Rick looked a little puzzled, "I well, used to work for George, but I gave that up after I was given a fief,"  
Kally swallowed, "Oh,"  
"Are you upset by this?" asked Rick, confused. "We can find someplace else if you'd rather not stay here,"   
"No, no. It's fine," Kally forced a smile, "Lets go inside," Kally said, riding ahead of him, "I'll race you!"   
He grinned, "No fair you got a head start!" he called, catching up.  
Kally looked back at Rick, then looked forward, to see her Alanna standing in front of her.  
  
  
Told ya it would be longer. R E V I E W ! ! Please! 


	4. Lady Alanna's

  
Lady Alanna's  
Rick saw her at the same time, but unlike Kally, he rode straight up to her, his horse right beside her. "Oh Alanna, you look well. How are the children and George?"  
"Just fine Ricky, m'lad. How are your brother and your parent's?"  
"Just fine. I'm going to see Jeth- What's wrong Alanna? Is something wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Rick, your brother's betrothed has seemed to have run-" Alanna stopped, and stared at Kally. He turned to where Alanna was staring.   
"Oh, duh, you must think me very rude for not introducing you two. Kally, this is Alanna. Alanna this is"  
"Princess Kalasin! Where have you been young lady? Your father has turned up half the countryside looking for you! He is very angry I don't think you'll be leaving the palace for ages!"  
"Princess??" exclaimed Ricardo. "Where's the princess? And what were you talking about Princess Kalasin running off?"  
"Um, Rick, why don't you go see George, he'll be glad to see you," said Alanna as she slapped the horses end, sending Rick up the hill. He looked back once to see Kally running to Alanna, crying, before he had to steer his horse in the right direction.  
"Oh Alanna. It was terrible," cried Kally between tears. "I tried to ride off my anger with Father, but I ended up in the countryside, where this man tried to approach me and then I rode all night, I was so scared, that he was following me I didn't want to stop and I ended up in an Inn and I fainted into Rick's arms and he took care of me and brought me here and then I thought of you and father and Roaul and mother and everyone at the castle and I've probably made everyone really upset and-"  
"Hush now Kally, It's alright. No harm's been done. You're here right? Everything's going to be fine. We just have to get you to Jonathan in one piece, because while you were gallivanting about with the charmingly handsome Prince of the Copper Isles, Your Father has been very worried about you, not sleeping at night and keeping Numair up with him, scrying for you."  
"P-prince? Who's the prince?"  
"Why Ricardo of course. He didn't tell you? He's your betrothed's brother, the younger prince of the Copper Isles."  
"WHAT?" she yelled. "I fell in-" Kally stopped a second and Alanna looked at her funny, "-to the arms of my betroths brother? I hope he doesn't mind." She said with a little giggle.  
"Ah, there's the Kally I know inside, but I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, You father is going to have a much worse speech for you than I have, but for now, you can come into the castle and get changed. I'll send a message to your father saying we've found you," And with that, Alanna led Kally into the castle.  
Throughout the next day at Pirate's Swoop, Kally didn't see Rick at all. Not that she was purposely searching for him. She was a little hurt that he hadn't told her that he was Jethro's brother. But that wasn't the only reason; she didn't know what to say to him, now that he knows that she is his brother's fiancée. (I dunno if they used that word, but whatcha gonna do?) Should I go say goodbye? She thought while pacing back and forth in her room, but what if he's mad at me? I don't want Rick mad at me, Father is furious with me already. Maybe I should go and apologize. She decided to do that, when Thom popped his head into the doorway. "Your horse is ready," he said, opening the door in a mocking bow, "Your Majesty,"   
"Why thank you, Thom," she answered, and regally walked out. Thom held out his arm and she took it, walking beside him, they grinned at each other and raced down to the horses. It was a joke they had played since they were little and at the palace. Thom always knew how to make her laugh. She grinned, and for a few minutes, she felt as carefree as she did when she was younger, playing with Thom, the twins and Roald around the castle and town.  
She mounted her horse and all her troubles came back to her, her Father, Jethro, Ricardo, Nothing was ever this complicated before. She thought and sighed, catching up to the lioness, which was riding back with her.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Next one up sooon. R E V I E W ! ! Please! 


	5. Back Home

Back Home  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF RUNNING AWAY AND LEAVING YOUR MOTHER AND I TO WORRY LIKE THAT?? I should lock you in your room and never let you out until you grow up! We have been searching for you for hours on end! I expect you have something to say for yourself? Another argument perhaps? I want you to go and apologize to Numair and Daine who have worked non-stop this week searching for you! And also to Jethro and the company from The Copper Isles."  
"Yes father, I will," Kalasin answered looking at her feet. She glanced up at her father, who smiled ever slightly. Kally jumped up and ran to give him a hug.  
"I missed you so much, don't ever do that again." Jonathon said softly. "I don't know what your mother would do to me if I ever lost you." Kally looked into her father's eyes.   
"I won't Father, I promise," She replied. "I have to go and see everyone." Kally said as she turned to go.   
"Go see you mother first." Jonathan called after her. She turned once more and grinned, but seeing the sadness in her father's eyes, she wondered what was wrong. Kally ran all the way to her Mother's room. Kally entered her room with a slight knock and called "Mother? Are you here? Mother?" She thought the worst when she saw Duke Baird beside her bed.   
"Kally? Is that you?" called a weak voice from across the room.   
"Mum? Are you alright?" said Kally.. Seeing her mother lying in bed, she ran across the room. "Mum, oh mom, what happened? I never thought you would worry yourself sick about me. I'm sorry, oh mum, I'm here now," Kally whimpered softly, "You can get better now." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Oh mum, if I knew this would happen I would have never ran away, even if father was forcing me to marry, please get better," Kally took her mothers frail, cold hand into her's and squeezed.  
"Kally, my darling Kalasin, it's not because of you that I'm lying here. I seem to have caught a sickness from one of my trips. Oh it's so good to see you again, Kala-" Thayet erupted into a fit of coughs, "I'll be fine, you go and see the Copper Isles guests, and do go visit your brother, he was just as worried as us."   
"Alright, Mother. I will, I promise. Only if you promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"That you get well very, very, very, very, very, very soon."   
"I promise, now go," Thayet said, smiling slightly. She squeezed her daughter's hand as Kally squeezed back.  
Kally wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the door, glancing at her mother once more. She turned to the direction of Roald's room.   
"Roald!!" Kally shrieked when she saw her brother.   
"Kally?!? Gods, it's great to see you again!!" exclaimed Roald. "Where have you been hiding while the rest of the country looks for you?"  
"Riding, being scared out of my mind, riding some more, meeting someone . . ." Kally's thoughts slipped to Rick, oh how I miss him!!! She looked up to see Roald staring at her funny, "And stuff like that, now what have you been doing?" she asked, changing the subject.   
"Oh, you know, the usual squire stuff, being brutally worked to death by everyone," He grinned, "so tell me about this new guy you met,"  
"And what makes you think it's a boy?" Kally snapped.  
"Oh, I see, so you fell in love for a woman?" he joked.  
"Ooooooooooh, my first day back and your already on my nerves," she grinned, "His name is Ricardo, and he's the second prince of," Kally sighed, "The Copper Isles,"  
Roald lifted and eyebrow, "Jethro's younger brother?" Kally nodded, "You, my little sister, have a nose for trouble," Kally looked at him, and remembered something she had forgotten in her excitement, " Roald, what happened to Mother?" Roald's eyes grew dark. "Roald,, she's just sick right? Baird will heal her and everything will be better, right?"  
"Kally, Mother's illness is magicked, someone sent her the illness, wanting her sick for some odd reason. No one has any idea who it would be, since there aren't many people, with enough power, who hold a grudge on her." Kally looked shocked. "Numair is searching for a cure, but thus far, has had no luck. Father's going to tell the people in the palace today at dinner, and the rest of the villagers later, if no sign for a cure is found soon,"   
Kally sat down hard, thinking. I could run off again and search for this guy, but I need someone to help me . . . but who? She looked up at Roald, no, not him, he would bring me back as soon as I stepped foot outside the castle, I could go ask Rick, but I don't think he'd come.  
"Don't even think about going to find him Kally! Your Gift is nowhere near as strong as whoever this guy is, and no one, except maybe Numair or the Gods, can stop him. So I won't let you make a fool of yourself and try to go and catch him, not now, not ever."  
"Whatever you say, brother. I have to go apologize to the Copper Isles guests for my rude behavior, so goodbye." Before Roald could say anything, Kally skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
  



	6. Meet the Parents

**oooookay, I felt like being a leetle silly when I wrote about this very short chapter, but whatcha gonna do? But if you read carefully, you will find a clue to figuring out the little mystery of Thayet's sickness . . . .**   
  
Meet the Parents  
Where are those Copper Islanders?? Kally thought as she stormed down the hall. I have got to find Rick, I'm not sure how I know he'll help me, and I just know it. Aha! Here it is! Just before Kalasin walked into the room, a voice said her name behind her. "Kalasin, Kalasin my darling! Your back!" Only one person can sound like that Kally thought, turning around. My he's as cute as they say, If Kally thought that Ricardo was gorgeous, Jethro was even more so. He was tall, had sandy blonde hair and a smile that could make any girl melt. Remember about Mother, Kally told herself, You have to find Rick, Kalasin smiled a weak smile to him and placed her arm on his as they both walked into the rooms where his mother and father were staying.   
"Oh, oh, here they are!" said his father, rushing over. He was very, extremely short, and had a bald spot on the top of his head. His mother on the other hand, was tall, almost as tall as Numair, and had a full head of hair, falling down to at least her waist.  
"Look at the cutest widdle couple in all of Tortall!" cried his mother, "Aren't we all dressed up and ready to be all grown up?" She came over to Kally, "Can I have a hug, my little daughter-to-be?" she asked with open arms. Kally cringed and slowly walked over to her. Jethro's mom, however, didn't hesitate, and lifted her off the ground, squeezing her very hard. "Um, Jethro, can we talk somewhere more ah, private?" asked Kally as she was put down and straightened her dress. "Ooooh, isn't that cute. The couple wants a few moments to themselves," said 'Mother'. "Yes, Yes, lets leave them alone." Agreed her father, "we'll see you later Jethro, your brother needs to speak with you about an issue, and you can also introduce Princess Kalasin to him at the same time. Perfect.   
"Yes, father," was all that Jethro said and closed the door. "So, Kalasin, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Seeing a look in his eyes, she snapped "Oh, grow up. I just wanted to get away from your parents."   
"Oh," he said, walking over to the bed. "Well, I suppose they can be a little over-the-top,"  
They're completely insane! Kally wanted to yell, but didn't. Instead she said, "You've a brother? I don't think I've heard of him,"  
"Oh, yes. Ricardo is a bit boring, but lets not talk about him. Lets talk about me . . . Do you like my hair? Have you ever seen muscles like these?" he asked showing her his arms. They were quite impressive.   
"Wow, you must do a lot of exercising and sword-practice."  
"Oh, of course. I do at least 100 tuck-ups before I sleep and then 100 more in the morning."  
"Wow," Kally said, How much more of this do I have to endure? "So, where is your brother? Has he been in Corus long?"  
"No, I suppose he only got here yesterday."  
"Well then, we should go and show him around the castle, I'm sure he'd greatly appreciate it,"  
"Well . . ."  
"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."   
"Well, if you put it that way, for you, my darling Kalasin, I will go see my brother and show him around the castle."  
"Oh, um, why don't I come with you? I'm sure even you don't know all the places in the castle,"  
"Well actually, in your absence, I was able to explore most of the castle, and I know exactly where I'm going." He said, getting a little annoyed by her persistence.  
Kally sighed. She was getting nowhere with this idiot. "Alright, I'll go see to my mother,"  
"Oh, how is your mother, I heard she fell sick." Was the last thing her said while he walked outside.  
I need to get hold of Rick, maybe I could get a servant to give him a note? No, they'll say it was from me, argh! I'll never get to talk to him! Kally stormed to her room, slamming the door. If he could only be alone for a few minutes without Jethro there . . . .  
  
**Well, that's the end of the silly chapter. Did you find the little clue I left for you? If you didn't, you'll just have to wait . . . . Bwahahahahahahahahahaha  
REVIEW!! **  
  



	7. Runaway . . .. . . . . . . . . or do the...

Running Away . . . . . . .or will they???  
  
Okay, this is a little change, I'm doing it from RICK"S Point of VEIW!!!!  
  
"You have to see this part of the gardens . ." Jethro droned on and on . . . Oh, when will he stop? Rick's thoughts drifted to Kally, when they met, the ride home, when he found out she was Jethro's betrothed . . . Stop it, you'll only make it worse, In truth, Rick had fallen in love with Kally in the short week and a half they spent together. Rick sighed, and paid attention to Jethro again, "Oh, doesn't this statue look beautiful? This was the gift we brought over from the Copper Isles . . . ." A rustle in a bush behind Rick made him turn. It was Kally! A twinge of hope rustled in the pit of his heart. No, she's here to see Jethro. He turned around again, when she whispered his name.   
"Get rid of him!!" Kally whispered, motioning to Jethro. Rick nodded his head a little, confused.  
"Uh, Jethro, can you go get me a drink from the Kitchens?"  
Jethro scoffed in reply, "Get your own drink! I'm not here to be your servant!"  
"Well then, I'll be back in a while," Ricardo answered, turning towards Kally's hiding place.  
"Umm, Ricardo, the kitchens are in the other direction."  
"I need the exercise," Rick replied quickly, and before Jethro could say anything, he rushed off.  
Jethro shrugged off his brother's strangeness, and continued walking around the gardens.  
  
Back to KALLY'S Point of VEIW!!  
  
"Kally? Are you here somewhere?" Rick called.  
"Yes, ow. Yes, Rick, I'm over here!" Kally answered, crawling out of the bushes.   
Rick giggled a little. (Well you would to if you see a princess crawling out of bush)   
"Oh be quiet!" Kally snapped, "It was the only way to get your attention, since you're so deaf you couldn't here me before! Oh anyway, I need to talk to you urgently, somewhere else."   
"About what?" Rick asked, intrigued.  
"Not now, just follow me." Rick shrugged and did as he was told. Kally brought him to another part of the garden, where no other people were. Oh, how do I ask him this? Kally thought. Rick, I need you to runaway with me to find out who made my mother sick? That might work,  
"Okay, so what did you need to urgently talk to me about?"   
Kally took a deep breath, "I need you to runaway with me to find out who made my mother sick."  
Rick looked a little disappointed. I wonder why? But he hid it quickly with a look of surprise, "Your mother is sick?"  
That's when it hit her. "Great Goddess! Rick you're a genius!"  
"I- I am? What did I say?"  
" I could kiss you!"   
"I'm not stopping you," said Rick quietly.   
"What?" asked Kally, her eyes glowing with excitement.   
"Oh, nothing. What did I say that made me a genius?"  
"You just solved the mystery of who is trying to kill my mother, but we still don't have any proof, or a motive to why . . . Oh it's useless, I can't find proof, or a motive. My mother is getting sicker by the minute and I can't help her!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
"Now, now. Kally. We can't have any of that." Rick lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes. He's so gorgeous, and I can't tell him I love him. thought Kally. "Okay, Kally. Tell me from the beginning what's happened. When did you mother get sick?"  
Kally told him the story. That Thayet's illness id mage-sent, and that she knows who it is.  
"Well, who is it?" asked Rick. Kally looked up into his eyes, and looked away. I can't tell him. I can't tell him that his brother, and probably father and mother too, are plotting against the crown. "Rick, your, Jethro, and he is . . . ." Tears were stinging her eyes again, this time not for her mother, but for herself. What if he gets mad at me? What if he never, ever talks to me again? You just have to take that chance another part of her mind told her He has a right to know. He looked into his eyes, this time seeing love?? Kally shook her head slightly. The look in his eyes was gone. Kally took a deep breath, again and blurted "Rick your brother and Mother and Father are-" she stopped, What if he's in on it too? If he knows, then he could get rid of me until Mother is gone.   
"Yes, Kally? Jethro, mother and father are what?" he asked patiently.   
"Rick, I c-can't." Kally mumbled and ran away, leaving Rick sitting, staring at her run away . . . .  
  
**hehehehehehehehehehehehe evil me. Sorry I got a little writers block, so the next will be up soon I promise!!! As soon as I think of an ending . . . . . . . .**  



	8. The Plan

The Plan  
  
I could go back and apologize said Kally, walking to her door, but then I would have to explain walking back to her bed. But I need to know if he knows about my mother . . . . . Ooooo, I'm so confused She sat on the bed, but jumped up when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called.   
"Just me, Thom." Announced the voice behind the door.  
"Oh," Kally sighed, "come in."  
"You sound very tired, are you getting sick also?" asked Thom, feeling her forehead. "Are you catching a fever?"  
"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little confused." She looked up at her good friend. "Oh, Thom, I don't know what to think. I think I know who made mother sick, but I can't say, because of Rick. And, Thom, I think I'm in love with Rick. . . . ." Thom looked at her.  
"You've gotten yourself into quite a predicament. But," Kally's eyes grew wide, "I suppose I could help you out of it . . ."   
"Oh, Thom, will you? That would be excellent! Only, um how?"  
"Well, begin by telling me what you know."  
Kally explained everything she knew. How she thought that the Copper Islanders were in a plot to kill her mother, and how she found out. Why she was upset and why she couldn't tell Rick.  
"Wow, you figured out all that? You're a lot smarter than most people say behind your back . . ."   
"People talk about me behind my back? I'll bet its Lady Tayler, she's always been jealous of me."   
"Yea . . . . . Anyway, we have to figure out if Rick is in the plot or not."   
"Yea, okay. How?"  
"We could . . . . ." Thom thought. "I know, eyebright!" Kally's eyes lit up.   
"That could work! Wait, do you want me to go up and ask him if he's in the plot to kill mother?"  
"Yes, and if he is, then, I'll catch him in a magic net, but if he isn't then, you can tell him the truth and he can help us if he wants."  
"I don't know, it seems a little shaky, I mean what if he doesn't even answer the question, or what if I phrase it wrong? You know that stuff works very precisely."  
"Be straight-forward. Ask: 'Are you in the plot to kill my mother?' It should work like a charm."  
"Alright, I'll try it." Kally and Thom grinned. It was just like when they were little, planning their newest prank.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Now the hard part: tracking down Rick. Where is he?? Kally thought, looking gin his quarters, careful not to run into Jethro or his parents. Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky that day.   
"Kalasin, darling! Won't you give us the honor of joining me, Mother and Father to dinner?"  
Kally turned slowly, turning her pout into a grin, "Jethro! There you are." He lied between her teeth. "Why of course I'll join you to dinner, would you expect me to say no?"  
"Oh, darling, not at all." He said, holding an arm for her. Kally took it and followed them to the dinner hall.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Oh, I saw another part of the gardens today, it was Mahvelous!! Simply Mahvelous!" Jethro was saying. Kally was simply bored. I wish I could just get up and leave. Hey that's an idea! "Oh, Jethro, I simply must be leaving. I'm so terribly tired."  
"Hmm? Oh yes, that's fine. Run along. Goodnight, darling."  
Kally turned around and stalked out of the room. Well that was a complete waste of time. I could have been looking for "Rick!" Kally said.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo I'm soooooo sorry to leave it like that, but my mom just caught me writing this instead of my homework. NOT GOOD! The next will be up soon I promise. For now, just REVIEW!!**  
  



	9. Searching

** k, im back. Won't keep you waiting, here's the next!! **  
  
Searching  
  
RICKS POV:  
Rick was as surprised as Kally was when they bumped into each other. He had been sulking around ever since the fateful day in the gardens. Rick calmed down, still a little confused and angry about how Kally had left him before, and greeted her "Your Highness," with a little bow.   
Kally looked confused, but pulled him aside anyway. "I really need to speak with you."  
"Do you Princess?" he said harshly. "I really do not have the time right now, but if you catch me at a later time, I might be available." With that, he walked away, leaving Kally staring at him. I should turn around and apologize, one side of him said, but she doesn't like you anyway! Just turn and go, his second opinion seemed to overpower the other, so he went with it, and left.  
  
KALLY"S POV!!  
  
How could he do that? She thought furiously. I only wanted to ask him about the thing with his parents! Why would he walk away? Kally stormed to her room, when a flashback hit her:  
"Yes, Kally? Jethro, mother and father are what?" he asked patiently.  
"Rick, I c-can't." Kally mumbled and ran away, leaving Rick sitting, staring at her run away . . .  
  
  
Oh my, he thinks I don't like him! Kally stopped in her tracks, right in front of her door. I have to go clear things up! She turned to go, and faced Jethro, right in front of her.   
"Oh, darling, I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep." Jethro walked closer. And pulled Kally close. He forcefully kissed her. She pushed away. And forced a smile. "Goodnight Jethro," she said.  
Jethro grinned. "Goodnight, darling." He said and turned to leave.  
Kally's smile turned into a scowl and she wiped her mouth, she gasped as she saw Rick walking down the hall. No! Ohh, I hate Jethro, he ruined another good chance to speak with Rick. Kally looked back at him. Maybe I can catch up She started walking really fast, and was about to call his name when who pops in front of her? Thom.   
"R-Thom!"  
"Ow, you don't have to yell, I'm right in front of you!" Thom said, rubbing his ears.  
"Yes, and why are you standing in front of me? I was about to catch Rick."  
You mean you haven't yet?"  
"No, Jethro kept interrupting me. Every time I was about to catch him, who's in my way? Jethro, I just wish there was away to get rid of him."  
"Well, you will soon enough. If we ever get a hold of Rick, that is."  
"I just hope he doesn't get mad at me, I mean they are his family."   
"He shouldn't, I mean, if he's in on it too, then he will be caught too," Thom pointed out. "Not even you can stop that, it's treason."  
Kally shuddered. She hated that word; it always made her think of death. "I hope I catch him tomorrow."  
"Good night!" Thom said cheerfully and walked in the other direction. Kally turned to her rooms and saw Rick, standing there, his mouth open. Oh Gods Rick turned and started walking really fast down the hall. "Rick!! Stop, wait!!" Kally gave chase and started to run. But it was no use; Rick was just to fast for her. Eventually, he was out of her sight. Shoot. I've got to catch him tomorrow.   
Kally walked slowly back to her room. I wish I could just tell him. She thought, I need to get his off my chest. Kally changed and went to sleep, but tossed and turned all night.  
* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Rick wasn't at breakfast, or lunch the next day. Kally and Thom searched everywhere for him, and still couldn't find him.   
"It's pointless, he's totally vanished." Said kally, plopping onto a chair. "We've looked everywhere."  
"I'm hungry." Thom announced. "I need food. Walking around has made me tired and hungry." Kally scowled at him.  
"All you can think of is your stomach."   
"Yes, especially when it's grumbling." Thom turned to leave. "Are you coming?" Kally shook her head.  
"I think I'll take a walk in the gardens." Thom nodded and walked to the kitchens. Soon after, Kally went to the garden where she had left Rick. She sat down and just thought about what she's going to do. She thought about her mother, who was even sicker, and delirious. She thought about Rick and how rude she's been to him, and Thom, who is being so nice to her. And about her marriage to Jethro, who she completely despised. She sighed.  
"A copper for your thoughts?" Said a familiar voice and Kally's face lit up.  
  
**Okay, I have no idea what happens next. So im very, very, very sorry for the cliffhanger. I need to think. I don't know if the person will even be Rick, or if it will be someone else. Give me a suggestion about who you think it would be. REVIEW, thanks. Next up soooooon!!! ~CJ~**  



	10. Talking

Talking  
  
Kally's face lit up. The speaker sat down. "What's the matter? You seem troubled. Are you still mad about Jethro and Rick?"  
Kally looked at her feet. (Should I tell you who it is? I think you already know . . .) "Oh, Alanna!" Kally cried. "I don't know what to do about this whole mess!" she turned and looked at Alanna straight in the eyes. "I mean, I think I know who is making mother sick. But I have no proof and if I told someone, someone else might get mad at me. Someone is trying to help me figure it out, but the other someone, who might get mad at me for talking, won't cooperate, plus he found out what I suspect, and now that person is avoiding me!"  
Alanna looked like she half understood. She smiled a sly smile and answered. "So you think that someone in the castle is making your mother sick, but if you tell who, Rick, will be mad at you? And Thom is helping you find proof, but Rick won't cooperate and just found out whom you've accused? Am I right?"  
Kally stared. "How-how did you know?"   
Alanna winked. "I have my ways. Now are you going to tell me who you suspect?"  
Kally began studying her feet again. "I-I don't think I can, I mean. It would be like, I dunno, going behind his back. I'm not even sure if who I think it is, is true or not."  
Alanna nodded. "Alright then, but if you need help, or if you just want to talk, come to me. I will help you in any way I can."  
"Alright, thank you, Alanna." Kally hugged her just before Alanna left.   
When she was gone. Kally started thinking again. I have to think of a way to prove that Jethro, and/or maybe his parents are in this plot. But first I'm going to visit mother.  
  
Kally walked to her mother's room, where she had visited at least once a day since she returned. Her mother was there of course, lying exactly as she had for the past four days.   
Kally walked up to her mother's bed. "Good Afternoon, mother." said Kally. Putting on a forced smile.   
"Kalasin, my dear. What've you been-" Thayet stopped to cough. "Excuse me. Been doing today?"   
Kally took her mother's cold, white hand into hers. "Nothing that important, ma. I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Ahh. Jethro."  
Kally winced.  
Thayet smiled a weak smile. "I know how you feel. When I was your age, I was almost made to marry a man from Scanra. Boy, was he dreadful. And thrice my age even!" She shuddered a little, remembering. "I would've had to marry him, if the war hadn't broken out. I'm a little thankful for that. Without it, I would've never met Alanna, or your father. In the end, Kally, fate takes you down your path, there are a few decisions you have to make to create your future, but fate takes you the rest of the way." Thayet erupted into another fit of coughs, and Duke Baird was by her side almost instantly.  
Kally slowly walked out, not wishing to see her mother sick like this. Now I really have to find Rick. Whoever did this is going to get what's coming to them, Kally thought, determined. I have to find Thom.  
Kally walked, fairly quickly, toward the kitchens. She wasn't paying very much attention to her surroundings, so when she turned a corner, she bumped into someone, sending all the papers they were carrying everywhere.  
"Oh dear! I'm so terribly sorry," she said, as she bent to pick up the papers. She was picking up the last one at her feet, as she noticed her name and her mother's on one of them. She quickly stuffed it into one of her pockets, and turned to the person she bumped into.   
"Oh, it's you, darling," said Jethro, glancing at the papers in her hands. "I'll take those," he snapped, snatching them. "I'll see you at dinner, and where something nice, ta ta!" With that, he marched off down the hall, muttering about something.  
Wonder what that was about. Kally shrugged, I have to find Thom. Kally finished the way to the Kitchens, and caught Thom, just as he was leaving, rubbing his stomach.   
"Boy am I very full." He said when he saw Kally.  
"Of course you are. I'm guessing you just cleaned out the cooks supply of sweets?" Thom grinned and nodded. "Hmm. Well we have to think of a way to prove my theory. I mean, I still can't fins Rick, so we have to do this without him, and hope that he doesn't ruin anything, when, if ever, he shows up." Thom nodded in agreement. "Lets go to your room this time. Jethro seems to always find me in mine. And speaking of Jethro, remind me I have something to show you when we get to your room."  
"Aright, I will. Lets go then."   
Them and Kalasin walked to his room, ready to find a plan to prove Jethro guilty.  
  
**Now if only I can think of a plan . . . . . . . .**  



	11. The Plan -Put into action

The Plan (How many chapters have that exact same title?)  
  
"How about we start with what we know." Said Thom, getting bored at going over the same details for hours.   
"I know that mother is sick, that Jethro is guilty and that we are getting no where,"  
Thom sighed, and then brightened. "What kind of magic does Jethro have?"  
"How should I know?"  
Thom continued, "What kind of magic is tainting your mother?"  
Kally was catching on. "If we test the magics of Jethro and his parents, then match it to mothers sickness, we'll have our proof." Kally stood up, and then Thom pulled her back down.  
"How will we get samples of their magics?" he asked, and Kally got gloomy again.  
"Well, we can start by getting the sample from Numair, he has the sample from Mother. And I have a way we can find out . . . . . ." Kally explained her plan to Thom, who began to grin.  
  
"Numair! Master Numair!" Thom yelled as he banged on the door. "I need your help! Something terrible has happened!"  
Numair came running to the door, and rushed out. "What is it Thom? Has something terrible happened to someone?"   
"No, no, everyone is fine, but my magic has back-fired on me, and I can't change it! I need your advice!"  
"Alright, alright, Thom. Calm down. Show me where this tragedy is."  
"This way, just follows me." Thom began walking quickly toward the opposite staircase.   
"Um, Thom, wouldn't it be faster to go down that staircase?" pointing to the closer one.   
"No, no, it's much faster this way, besides, there's ah, um disturbance over there. You don't want to get involved." Thom lied, and took Numair's arm. He began pulling him in the other direction, and reluctantly, Numair followed.   
  
Kally breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Thom and Numair walk down the hallway. Good work, Thom. Now to enter the room. Kally swiftly crept to the doorway, that luckily was left ajar, Thank you Numair, she thought as she opened the door. She closed it quietly, and started her way into the middle of the room. Right before she entered Numair's study, a knock came upon the door. Who? Kally wondered, but didn't have time to think any further, as she heard someone else in the rooms. No, I forgot about Daine! Kally looked around the room for a place to hide. Geez, why can't they make a large table or a couch and put it in here for people to hide in? Kally thought desperately, Hmm, there's a tricky question, Kally. She finally saw a small desk in the corner, one with a large, pillowed chair in front of it. The knocking sounded again.  
"One minute!" Daine called from another room.  
Kally dove for the desk, and quietly pulled the chair out, stuffed herself in, and pulled the chair as close as it would fit, before it squished her.  
Daine walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. She wore a housecoat, tied at her waist that looked a little too big to be hers.   
Daine opened the door, and began to talk to whoever was on the other side. Please let her leave, please let her leave. prayed Kally, quite aware of the corner of the chair ramming into her side.   
Daine continued to talk for what seemed like hours, and when she finally finished, she didn't even leave.   
Kally cursed softly under her breathe, as Daine made her way across the room, back to her bedroom.   
Now or never, Kally thought, glumly, as she emerged form the desk and snuck to the door to Numair's Study. Please don't let this door creak. Kally prayed. Just as she touched the doorknob, an itch came to her fingers. He magiked it. Great. What am I supposed to do now? Kally fingers itched, Daine in the next room would come out any minute and see her there. I'll have to try anyway. Kally, with all her gift in one hand, touched to knob and felt . .. . . . . nothing. She let out a sigh of relief. Numair must've forgot to lock it when Thom called him out. she went into the room and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, so she can make a quick escape. Where are those magics? she thought, looking around. They have to be here somewhere. Kally studied the shelves and drawers, the ones that were magiked, she couldn't open. She hoped they weren't in there. Oh, am I getting stupider or what? She thought to herself. Always in the place you'd least expect it. Right on Numair's desk was an opal bottle, very, very expensive, containing a sparkle of yellow-orange magic. Kally took out her own opal, and recited the spell Thom told her to use. A bit of the magic in the bottle, flowed into Kally's opal. Perfect.   
Daine had just emerged from her room, when she noticed Numair's study door a bit ajar. "That won't do," she said to herself. "He wouldn't want anyone getting in there." Much to Kally's displeasure, Daine closed the door, and the magic on the locks grew to surround the door.   
Oh my, now isn't this perfect? Kally thought as she stared at her own fortune. I'm stuck in Numair -the greatest living mages- study, and I have no way of getting out.  
  
**That's it for now. I think I will continue the next chapter now, but this one will go up first. If the next isn't up, it will be soon I promise! ~CJ~**  



	12. Escape

Escaping  
  
Kally looked around the room, looking for a way to escape. Nothing, there is no way out until Numair comes back, and what am I supposed to tell him? Oh, Numair, I snuck into your study, so I can steal the sample magic and prove that my betrothed is conspiring against the crown? Yea, that'll work. The study was small, with a desk in the center and a bookshelf on one wall. There was one window, but to get out of it, she would need a very tall ladder. Kalasin had nowhere to hide. Unless . . . Kally stood behind the door and waited. What is taking him so long? What did Thom do to make him leave for so long? Kally waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, she wondered around the room. She poked around the bookshelf, finding a letter shoved in-between two books, like someone stuck it there in a hurry. Ever curious, she pulled it out and opened it.   
To Daine,  
When I see your face, your bright eyes  
My heart skips a beat, I can't deny.  
Your curly hair makes me quiver,  
When you kiss me I begin to shiver.  
Nothing compares to your touch.  
This is why I love you so much.  
Love Numair  
"Wow, I didn't know he felt so strongly about her." Kally said aloud. The door handle began to shake, and Kally gasped, running behind the door.   
Numair walked in, muttering something about "Thom . . .. Floating objects . . . . .should know how to undo . . . . .. Waste of my time . . . . .."  
Kally held her breathe as Numair passed her, and when he turned his back, she slipped out the door, just as it closed. Daine was not in the main room, Thank You. Kally said to the Gods. Kally was almost out the door, when she realized she still held the letter to Daine. Where am I supposed to put this? She looked around, and placed it on the table where she had hid earlier. There, Daine should find it here. Satisfied, Kally slipped out the other door into the hall, and ran to the place she was supposed to meet Thom.  
He was there, waiting impatiently. "Where have you been?" he asked crossly when he saw her running towards him.   
Out of breathe, Kally stopped and sat down. "Oh my, I almost got caught by Daine! She accidentally locked me into Nuamir's study, and I had to slip out when he opened the door, because of all the charms and spells on it. But I got what we needed, now we just have to get a sample of Jethro's magic."   
"I can help you with that." Kally and Thom jumped; they didn't know any one else was near. They looked to the speaker, surprised to see that it was Rick.   
Kally, not sure of what to say, just stared. "Y-you want to help us?" her eyes were hopeful that she had forgiven her, for what she thought about his family. Rick nodded, "I-I couldn't let them, hurt you, or the crown. I saw how much you were worried about your mother, and I had to help stop them. When I found out that you thought they might have done it, I confronted my brother. He was shocked, and angry and told me that I would be accused of treason if I told, and that he would hunt me down for being a snitch. But I, I just couldn't let him do it. I heard your plans before, and while you were getting the sample from Numair, I got this." He held up a sample of his brother's magic, in another opal bottle. It glittered the same shade of yellow-orange that Kally had obtained before.   
"It is him, I was right!" Kally exclaimed. "But how will I tell this to father?"   
They decided to tell him at dinner, in front of everyone, while they ate, so everyone will know who has poisoned the Queen.  
  
**Hey, hey! Next chapter should end it. Sorry about the looong delay, I had such a busy week! **  
  



	13. Dinner

**The ending is a little rushed. I'm sorry for that. I just wanna get this fic done so I wont have to worry about it anymore!! This chapter might remind you a little about In the Hand Of the Goddess, but it works!! So no flaming bout that alright? Good. Why does everyone get mad at me when they sign in!! First skitz and now smiles-a-lot. I'm sad now . . . . .. :: sob, sniff, sob :: ~CJ~**  
  
Dinner  
  
Kally nervously pressed out the wrinkles in her skirt for dinner. The thought of telling her father, in front of the whole court, who was making her mother sick sent chills up her spine. Rick and Thom will be there too a part of her mind told her. But I'll be the one talking. Said the other. This argument had been going on all evening. A knock at her door made her jump. Calm down! She scolded. "Who is it?" she called in her princess voice.   
"It is I, Jethro." Said the door.  
Kally sighed. "Come on in."   
The door opened and Jethro walked in. "I came to escort you to dinner." Kally put on a fake smile.   
"That was very nice of you." Jethro held out his hand and Kally stepped up to him. Putting her arm into his, they both walked to the Great Hall. (dunno if that's where they ate or not, so bear with me.) Jethro led her to their table, on the dais with her father and mother, who made a rare appearance. As they ate, Kally was going through her head what she was going to say to her father, while waiting for the perfect time. Father, While I snooping around in Numair's study, I took a part of the magic from Mother's sickness. I matched it with the magic of my fiancée, Jethro of Copper Isles. Hey, that could work . . . "Pardon?" Jethro had asked her something.  
"I said, how is your mother doing? She felt well enough to join us for dinner, has she begun to recover?"   
"Er, no. She has remained at the same level of sickness that she is earlier. Duke Baird has spent a lot of time with her, helping her walk and giving her strength. Why?" Kally looked at Jethro, but his attention was already slipping toward his parents. With a slight nod of his head, he looked back to Kally. "Sorry, darling, I must excuse myself. I will return in a little while." With out even giving Kally a chance to reply, he left the room, barley pausing when Rick, who had been watching, began to talk to him. Both of them out of the room, Kally slowly got up and walked carefully to her father and mother. Thom, guessing what she was doing, walked up to stand beside her. "Where's Rick?" he whispered.   
"He had to go get our little friend." Kally replied through her teeth. Thom nodded, and focused his attention on the King and Queen.  
The room quieted, and Kally began to speak. "Mother, Father, I have learned something terrible. When I learned my mother was ill, I had to find who had committed this treason. I, and my good friend Thom of Pirate's Swoop, have reason to believe that my be-" before Kally could finish, Thayet erupted into a fit of coughs, the worst yet. King Jonathan put his arm around his wife, just as Duke Baird hurried to her side, and sent his gift through her veins. The coughing lessened but didn't stop. Kally looked at her father, who had fear in his eyes as he watched the Duke try to help Thayet. Kally looked menacingly around the room, just to see Rick, dragging Jethro into the room. Jethro was struggling like a madman, not realizing that he was back in the Great Hall.   
"Hoe dare you touch me, brother." He said, very loudly. "I know you're just jealous that I'm to marry the Princess. If you had half a brain, you would help Mother, and me kill that bloody Queen, along with that Blasted King! I-I- why are you grinning like a buffoon? You have no proof of this plan, and since I am betrothed to the Princess, no one . . .. No one. ." Thayet began to cough again, when Jethro had entered the room, she was startled out of them. Jethro looked around the room. "Oh my, I think I will be leaving now . . .." he slowly inched towards the door, walking backwards, but was stopped when he felt a sturdy person behind him. He looked up, to see a strong guard standing behind him, grinning. "Ye'll be a comin' wit me, young lad." He said and took Jethro's arm, pulling it to where the rest of the Copper Islanders were standing. His mother looked at him with shame in her eyes, and Jethro looked at his feet.   
The king, standing up, declared. "All who've been our guest from the Copper Isles will be tested by our truthsayer, to see if they are or ever were apart of this folly against our Queen. The rest, who've nothing to do with this business, may continue to eat their dinner. The room was silent for a few more minute, while the Copper Islanders were sent to the holding cells. Soon the room filled with gossip, thrice as loud as before, full of talk about the plot against the crown. Kally looked up to see her mother, who stopped coughing, smiling at her slightly. Her father was looking at her with proud eyes, even though she had not even told him her proof. The fact that she had stood up and was about to tell him who she believed had hurt her mother was enough for him. Thom was grinning madly at Kally, who grinned back. They looked at Rick, who was one of the last Copper Islanders to be sent out to be checked, and he waved a small wave at them. Kally and Thom waved back and got off the dais to sit back down for their meal.   



	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The Copper Islanders who were found guilty by the truthsayer were to be trialed on the next new moon, and the ones who were innocent, were welcomed back into the society of the castle. Rick, Thom and Kally were sitting in the part of the gardens that had became their own private place, since no one ever walks there, talking quietly to each other. "I'm getting a little hungry." Said Rick, looking at Thom.  
Thom sighed. "Yes your majesty, I'll get us something to eat. Do you want something Kal?" Kally giggled and shook her head, watching Thom scurry away towards the kitchen, then looked at Rick.  
"Your not really hungry, are you." She accused.  
"Well, I needed him to leave, so I could talk to you." Rick inched closer.  
Kally looked into Ricks eyes. They were filled with love, as he pulled her closer. "Kally, I, I love you. I always have and always will."   
"I love you too, Rick," she replied, as their lips met. They kissed, just as Thom walked back into the gardens, his mouth full and carrying a basket full of pastries. The basket dropped, along with Thom's mouth. Kally looked at him, and smiled. Thom shook his head, over his surprise, and walked back to the castle. Kally looked at Rick, and said. "Now where were we?"  
  
**Weeeeeeellllll, kidz., that is the eeeend!! Hope u enjoyed it! Read my other fic, Ana's kinighthood. Please? And review to this story!! Thanks ~CJ~**  
  



End file.
